


The Pastor's Daughter

by Anonymous_Writer2311



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Original Character(s), Religion, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer2311/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer2311
Summary: AU. The first time Shelby saw Toni, she had her hand in some cheerleader's underwear. Now Toni has been assigned as Shelby’s tour guide as she navigates through life at a new school. The only problem is that every time she looks at the brunette, she wishes it had been her pushed up against that wall. But that’s all kinds of wrong, right? Slow burn Toni x Shelby
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so new ship this time. I've been low-key obsessed with these two lately, so expect some more Shelby & Toni in the future. For now, though, read, enjoy, and let me know if you want to see more of this story :)   
> Also, I am going to start taking prompts for these two over on my Tumblr, if anyone is interested :) 
> 
> Please ignore any and all mistakes

Shelby had always loved to explore, for a young age she had fond memories of long treks through the woods, and cave explorations with her brothers. Joining a new Church was no different. Every religious building held its own mysteries, its own beauty. That’s what led the blonde on her adventure that morning. The congregation were just starting to gather in the main worship room, the whole place buzzing with excitement for the new Pastor – Shelby’s dad – but Shelby had been through this song and dance so many times before, that she’d much rather explore what most people don’t see. Past the stained-glass windows and holy statues. It wasn’t the biggest Church they’d been to, but it was definitely the most beautiful. Gorgeous oil paintings lined the walls that lead to her Father’s office, the dust thick on the frame as she gently ran her finger across the wooden patterns.  _ Nothing a little polish can’t fix.  _ Stopping just short of the office, she looked up at a painting of 'The Last Supper' studying this artist's interpretation and mentally comparing it to the dozens of others she’d seen over her life, that’s when she heard it. She wasn’t entirely sure what  _ ‘it’  _ was exactly. At first, she was convinced that it was all in her head, or that it had possibly been the overflow from the ever-growing crowd in the nave. But then she heard it again and again, each time growing louder and louder. The sound was foreign to the young girl, each yelp almost like a cry of pain. So she followed. It wasn’t your typical cry. Definitely not one that Shelby had heard before. And then she saw it – the door to the storage closet slightly ajar – moving carefully, Shelby opened the door ever so slightly and frowned as she tried to decipher what she had seen. 

At first, she thought that the two girls were fighting and that the brunette tomboy looking one had gotten the upper hand... _ boy was she wrong _ . She was about to intervene when she watched the brunette lean in close to the redheaded girl and press their lips together, hard. Shelby’s eyes widen in shock, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away or to try and stop them. Silently she watched as she kissed her way down the redhead's jawline to her neck, causing the same cry to escape from the other girl's lips. The redhead was whispering something to the shorter girl, something Shelby couldn’t quite make out from her distance. But whatever she said caused a devious smirk to appear on the blonde’s lips, and Shelby had to force back a gulp as she watched her slowly raise the hem of the redhead's dress and allowed her hand to disappear under the floral fabric. Shelby wasn’t naïve, she knew what she was witnessing and as she stood there, her father’s words plagued her mind. ‘ _ This isn’t right’... _ Shelby thought to herself and finally broke away, but not before she caught the eye of the tom-boy, who could only wink as Shelby scurried away. 

***

Shelby watched as the tomboy snuck into the service just as it was beginning. She could see the disapproving glare from who Shelby assumed was her mother as she took her seat, sparing a quick glance over her shoulder at the redheaded girl who had arrived a few moments before her. 

Try as she might – and she really did try – Shelby found herself thinking back to what she had just witnessed and annoyingly found her gaze drifting away from her father’s sermon to the brunette a few rows over. Cautiously, she studied the brunette, her eyes tracing over her slim yet strong build, noting how well the tight-fitting white button-down shirt she wore highlighted her athletic body. Her eyes rested on her face; her olive kissed skin looked flawless, relaxed as she listened to the sermon. Shelby bit her lip nervously as she watched her pick at the remains of black nail polish, the black shavings sitting like dalmatian spots on her shirt. She didn't know why her mind was so hyper-focused on the brunette, she wasn't the only one she'd caught in the closet, but something about her stuck with Shelby. Maybe it was the assertiveness, the way she had taken control – even when she was the shorter one by a long shot – or maybe it was the wink sent Shelby's way, her way of taunting her, challenging her to say something. Shelby didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind still dancing with the image of the brief yet oddly exciting moment, so much so, that before she knew it the sermon was over, and she had no idea what had been said. 

***

“Her boyfriend isn’t into all this...and he’s a dick,” A raspy voice caught Shelby off guard as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, spilling some slightly as she turned to face the mysterious voice. As she met her chocolate brown eyes, Shelby could feel the color slowly drain from her usually perky cheeks, as the girl that plagued her mind for the last two hours stood before. “Sorry.” She quickly apologized as she reached for the paper towels and started to clean up the spilled juice. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Shelby snapped ever so slightly, her voice a hushed whisper as she surveyed her surroundings. 

“Dunno, just thought I should maybe explain what you may have thought you saw.” The olive-skinned girl shrugged before she bundled up the wet paper towels and bank shot them into the trash can at the other end of the table, making sure to send a cheeky smirk Shelby's way as she made the shot. 

“I didn’t see anything.” The blonde hissed as she grabbed her cup, ready to run away from the woman in front of her and the sizzling feeling in her stomach.

“Of course...” Toni mumbled to herself, before following the blonde. “I’m Toni, by the way.” She jumped in front of her, stopping the taller girl in her tracks. With a goofy smile plastered on her face, she stretched her hand out to the blonde. 

Shelby looked down at the brunette’s hand, before meeting her gaze with a raised eyebrow and a look that read  _ ‘I know where that hand has been.’  _ With a faint blush peaking onto her cheeks, Toni swapped her hands, mumbling a shy  _ ‘sorry bout that,’  _ as she did do. 

“Shelby, I would say it’s a pleasure, but...”

“Thought you didn’t see anything,” Toni chuckled as she wiggled her eyebrows, noting how flushed the blonde suddenly became when she noticed that she was yet to let go of Toni's hand. Flustered, Shelby snatched her hand away from Toni's and placed her plastic cup of orange juice in its place.

“Enjoy your drink, Toni.” She mumbled as she scurried away, an action that Toni found quite amusing. 

***

Toni hated this part. The waiting. The small talk. For her, showing up and listening to the same mindless preaching was already pushing it. But she liked her life here, and she wasn’t going to mess things up with her foster parents for the sake of a few hours in her own personal hell. And it did come with a few perks, the horny cheerleaders being one of them. At some point they had decided that having sex with a girl, 1) didn’t count as cheating and 2) didn’t count as breaking their purity packs, and Toni wasn’t about to correct them. But getting caught, that had been a first – an exciting first – but a first she didn’t want a repeat of. If word got out to her foster parents, she’d be kicked to the curb for sure. Luckily for Toni, little miss perfect didn’t seem like she was going to blab. More like she was trying to block the event from her mind entirely, which suited the basketball player. 

She had been leaning against the rear wall of the refreshments room, Shelby's cup of orange juice still resting untouched in her hand, when she heard her name being called, followed by the frantic wave of her couch's hand, beckoning her away from her resting spot. 

“Shalifoe, come here a sec!” He called excitedly, as she plastered on her usual smirk. 

“Everything alright coach?” 

"Just want to show off my star player, tis' all." He draped an unwanted arm over her shoulders, forcing Toni to squirm slightly as they walked towards the new Pastor. “Toni this is Dave Goodkind, he’s taking over for old man Stanley,” 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Goodkind.” Toni smiled tightly as she shook his outstretched hand. 

“Likewise, Miss Shalifoe. Your couch has been chatting up a storm about you. Youngest female captain, two-time nation winner. I’m impressed.” He smiled a toothy grin, his teeth too white to be untreated. 

“Thank you, Sir.” She absentmindedly scratched the back of her neck, a nervous tic she had picked up whenever she felt uncomfortable, which is how compliments from strangers usually made her feel.

"I was wondering if you could be of service to me."

“I can try my best, Sir.”

“I’d like you to meet my daughter,” Dave started to scan the crowd, and waved when he’d finally located his target, “She’s starting Hopewell Lake High tomorrow and I was hoping maybe you could be a friendly face in the crowd.” 

“I’d be happy too,” Toni fake beamed, as her couch stared intensely with a warning glare. 

“Ahh, finally.” Mr. Goodkind clapped his hands as Toni felt an oddly familiar presence behind her. “Shelby, honey. Meet Miss Toni Shalifoe.” Toni’s mouth went dry as she turned to find the blonde peeping-tom behind her with a smile so sweet it could turn a person diabetic with one look plastered on her face. 

“A pleasure.” 

“Pleasure is all mine, Shelby.” Toni played along, smirking as Shelby looked down at their joined hands with a hint of disgust. 

“Toni has kindly volunteered to give you the lay of the land tomorrow.” The Pastor spoke, causing Shelby’s eyes to quickly dart from their joined hands to her father’s smiling face. 

“That’s really not necessary.”

“I insist.” Her dad counterattacked, his tone warning Shelby to bite her tongue. 

“Pastor, can I steal you away for a quick minute.” An elder woman spoke softly as she approached the small group. 

"Excuse me, ladies." 

And with that, the two girls found themselves alone once again. As the forced smiles began to ease, Toni found herself being pulled to the outskirts of the room. “What are you doing?” Shelby whisper shouted as she avoided eye contact with the brunette. 

"Trying to get in good with the big man," Toni smirked, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably. 

“Having sex in his place of worship isn’t going to earn you points in that respect.” The taller girl hissed, finally bringing up the elephant in the room. As the words sunk in, she could feel her cheeks burning as the few heated moments once again invaded her mind. Closing her eyes tightly, she pushed the images of Toni against the redhead far from her mind. 

"Touché," Toni whispered softly, prompting Shelby to open her eyes and meet her gaze. "Main entrance at eight-thirty. I'll be there, hopefully, you will be too." The tomboy bit her lip nervously, before mumbling an awkward goodbye. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all of the love on the first chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

_Her fingertips traced over the doorknob, her mind screaming, begging her to change her mind. But she had to know, no she needed to know how it felt. Taking the deepest of breaths, she enters. Her heart is pounding in her ears as she finds Toni waiting for her with that kissable smirk taunting her._

_“Took you long enough,” Her voice is deeper - if that was even possible - and her eyes are full of hunger. In one swift movement, she’s pushed me against the door slamming it shut. Her warm breath tickles against my neck, as she reaches behind to lock the door. “I don’t want anyone interrupting this.” She whispers directly into my ear, causing my entire body to shutter._

_“Toni…” I whimper, as she runs her thin fingers through my hair, tugging slightly as she rests her hand on my neck._

_“Tell me to stop.” She’s so close now, our lips are practically touching as she speaks. But I have no time to respond, as she pushes her knee between my legs, spreading my thighs apart. She bites her lip as I quiver, “I know you want me, Shelby Goodkind...you’re practically trembling for me.” She taunts, as she leans in for a kiss, but serves at the last second choosing to litter kisses all over my neck and exposed collar bone. ‘Sweet Jesus, her lips are so soft.’_

_“Please...Toni…” I moan as she bites down on my neck, “Sweet Lord.” I sigh._

_“Say it. Tell me what you want.” She winks, that assertiveness making me go almost weak at the knees. “Say. It.” Her fingers tiptoe down my thigh, as she reaches to pull at the fabric of my dress. She knows what I want, and she’s more than ready to give it to me...and damn, I’m more than ready to feel her touch me._

_“I want you to…”_

“Shelby…” She stirred slightly, as her fingers danced along the waistband of her PJ bottoms.

“I want you...Toni.” She mumbled as her fingers dared to disappear under the waistband. 

“Shelby Goodkind! If you don’t move your booty, yer gonna be late!” Shelby shot up like a woman possessed. Sweat pellets streaming down her face, as she combed shaky fingers through her hair. _‘What was...no! I can’t! Not again.’_

“I’m up! I’m up…” She tried her best to get her breathing under control, as the arousal from her Toni-filled dream continued to surge through her. Shelby had convinced herself time and time again that she’d gotten over these kinds of dreams. That they weren’t an indication of her own perversion, simply just dreams of admiration. But things had never gotten that far, nor that heated in the past. Shelby wasn’t ready to face the world today, and she certainly wasn’t ready to face Toni. Laying back down she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face, it acting as a muffler as she let out an unladylike scream and kicked her legs violently. “Why her!” She mumbled into the pink pillow, before throwing it across the room. 

"Hey, kiddo." Dave knocked as he peaked his head into the room. "Mom's on the warpath this morning, so you might wanna get a wiggle on if ya know what's good for ya." He smiled sweetly, as he took in the oddly disheveled room. “Everything alright, buttercup?”

“Yeah, just a weird dream is all.” Her heart was beating so fast she was convinced her dad could hear it from his place at the door. 

“Good. Good...well, don’t slack off now. Don't wanna keep Miss Shalifoe waitin’, now do we?” Shelby’s eyes widened as she pounced at her phone. **_8:45_** ‘ _Shit!!!’_

***

Toni kicked the curb as she stared at the slowly filling car park. She’d been there since 8:20, armed with two latte’s in hand, but there was no sign of Shelby. Toni was pissed. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t completely surprised at Shelby being a no-show. She could tell how uncomfortable she’d been making her, but that still didn’t stop her. That was always Toni’s problem, she never knew how much was too much, not until it was too late. 

Placing the - now cold - coffee’s on the steps she pulled out her phone, **_8:50,_ ** thirty minutes until first period, Toni never bothered with homeroom, athletes at Hopewell Lake had to maintain an 100% attendance score, only way out was a phone call from your doctor stating that you were dying or some shit, so she never bothered to get marked as present. The steam was practically sweeping from her ears as she forcefully grabbed the two cups and stormed towards the main entrance, violently throwing the full cups into the trash as she passed. ' _Last time I do something nice,’_ she swore to herself as she headed towards the locker room, she needed to let off steam and fast, before she did something that she’d regret. 

***

Shelby was lost. That much was obvious. With her paper timetable in hand, books tucked under her arm and a dazed look plastered on her face as she walked against the flow of student traffic, even the most oblivious could fathom that she was new. 

By the time she had arrived at the main entrance that morning, there was no sign of Toni, and even if she had been there, there would have been no time for any kind of tour. While a part of the blonde felt bad for standing her up, on the other hand, she had no idea how she was going to look her in the eye without turning red, after what happened this morning. What she had been doing...it was wrong, on so many levels. Self-pleasure was a big no, no. And a rule Shelby had stuck to...for the most part. Her mind - and fingers - seemed to forget about this rule whenever she'd find herself in a ' _nightmare’_ like last night. It was unnatural, perverted... _so good_ . _No!_ She mentally scolded herself, she wasn't about to let herself fall down that rabbit hole again. She wasn't _gay._ She knew this. She was just confused by what she’d saw, fascinated by Toni’s character. Her cockiness, her smug smirk...her eyes, her lips...her soft skin, her athletic physique. _Enough!_ She screamed to herself, just as she collided with another person, sending both her belongings and the other person flying to the ground. 

"Oh my lord, I am so sorry," Shelby muttered as she frantically gathered her belongings, before looking over at the stranger she had just assaulted. A cheery grin met her eyes, as the short girl laughed off the whole situation. 

"Don't sweat it. I wasn't paying much attention either." The tan-skinned girl shrugged as she picked up a few of Shelby's belongings before standing up with a small jump as if nothing had happened. 

“I was in another world, just there.” The blonde smiled nervously as she flung her backpack around and tried to squeeze some of her books in the already filled bag. 

“You know you have a locker for that?” The cheery girl raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. 

“If only I knew where it was, it’s my first day.”

“No kidding. I’m Martha, but most people call me Marty.” Martha beamed, as she reached out to take some of the books from Shelby.

“Shelby.” She nodded. “Thanks.” She looked relieved, as she carefully tucked the remaining books under her arm as she dug into her jacket pocket for the small piece of paper with her locker number on it. 

"Give it here," Marty smirked as she snatched the paper. “Three down from mine, come on.” She gestured as they joined the correct dying-down flow of traffic. 

“This place sure is big,” The blonde mumbled as they walked down the never-ending hallways, that seemed to blend into each other.

“Wasn’t your other school like this?”

“Not even close. The one before it, maybe, not that was quite some time ago.” Shelby shrugged, thinking back on every first day she’s had over the last ten years. Five in total, this one hopefully being her last until college. 

“You move around much?” The smaller girl asked over her shoulder before she slowed her pace as they entered a less crowded hallway that allowed them to walk side by side. 

“Some. My father is a Pastor, so...we go where the Lord needs him, I guess.” Shelby admitted, watching carefully as Martha smiled at every person they walked by. She had never met someone so...happy before, and she wondered how much of it was real. How much of herself she put away, just like Shelby had been doing for years.

“Sounds like an adventure.” Her eyes sparkled, her mind racing with countless scenarios of how she’d react if it was her in Shelby’s place. 

“It can be.” 

"That sounds amazing, I've never even so much as left the state," Marty confessed, a small frown gently creeping onto her face for a fleeting second. She'd give anything to travel the world, to wake up in a different place, to meet all kinds of people. But life had other plans. Her parents, her friends...her life was there, and Marty couldn't see herself wanting to give any of that up anytime soon, not even for a second. “Here we are.” She smiled once again as she popped open the empty locker and placed the books she was carrying inside. 

“I can’t thank you enough, Martha.” Shelby threw her arms around the stunned brunette, who happily returned the hug. “But...I do have one more, tiny favor to ask.” The blonde smiled shyly as she pulled away, her hand still resting on Marty’s shoulder as she spoke.

“At your service.” She bowed.

“Where the heck is the science block?” She asked as a faint blush crept onto her perky cheeks. 

“You poor child, let's get these books shoved away, then we’ll get you where you need to be.” She winked as she took the stack of books from the blonde and placed them with the others. 

“Thank you, I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn't...collided with you.” Shelby laughed nervously as Marty returned the piece of paper with her locker combination. 

Looping their arms together, Marty hummed, “You can thank me by buying me a milkshake at lunch.”

“Deal!” 

***

Toni was the first to sit at her regular table at lunch, her brown paper bag saving her from the time-consuming queue her friends would be waiting in. Relaxing back into her seat, she lifted her feet to rest on the token free chair at their table. Her body ached from the intense workout she put herself through that morning, the anger that bubbled inside of her forcing her, taunting her to work harder and faster. Closing her eyes as she sunk into her seat, the sound of the busy cafeteria soothed her. She'd always hated the quiet, a painful memory of her early childhood, of being left alone in a small dirty room while her ' _mom’_ worked up enough money for a box of frozen turkey dinosaurs and a bottle of vodka. It’d been years since she’d seen her, but the memories that remained still haunted her. 

Leah was the first to arrive at the table, juggling her lunch tray with one hand as she kept her nose buried in some book that Toni had no interest in. It had been Marty - Toni's best friend since fourth grade - that had invited the bookworm to join their duo, and while she wouldn’t have been Toni’s first choice, she wasn’t the worst person to have around. 

“New book?” Toni questioned, she’d been putting the effort into their friendship as of late, now that she was settled with her foster parents of two years. 

“‘ _The Nature Of Her’_ " She read aloud, as she sat. Her eyes skimmed the remainder of the page before she slipped her bookmark into the spine and set the book aside. 

“Any good?” Toni asked with her mouth full of bread and turkey goodness. 

"Not sure yet. I'll get back to you." Toni saluted before they both burst out laughing. "No Marty yet?"

“Probably in the milkshake line as we spe-” The shorter froze mid-sentence as her eyes landed on the smiling blonde by her best friend’s side. “You have to be fucking with me.”

“What are we staring at?” The bookworm questioned as she scanned the cafeteria for signs of some kind of disturbance. 

"More like who," Toni muttered as she slumped further into the hard plastic seat, her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she watched their every move.

“New girl? She’s in my English class, she seems nice.” Leah shrugged as she turned back to her plate of pasta, and began to pick out the peppers. 

“Yeah, super nice.” The athlete narrowed her eyes as Marty’s laughter drifted over, making her blood boil for the second time that day. Toni didn’t think of herself as possessive, she loved how nice and caring her best friend was, but she wasn’t about to let Shelby flake on her. 

Toni’s eyes watched carefully as the pair made their way over to the table, giggling together as they neared the table. And as their eyes finally met, she could see the nervousness build up in Shelby, as she quickly looked away. 

"Hey, guys! This is Shelby," Marty excitedly presented the blonde, like that picture of Will Smith with his wife at some awards show. _‘Look at me, I’ve found my very own princess!’_ “Shelby, this is Leah, she has literary quotes for every occasion!”

“ _‘You can’t stay in your corner of the Forest waiting for others to come to you. You have to go to them sometimes.’_ Winnie The Pooh.” Leah smiled brightly, taking pride in her vast knowledge of all things literature. 

“That’s...quite the talent.” Shelby plastered on a fake smile as she shook Leah’s hand. 

“And this.” Marty skipped over to the grumpy brunette and lovingly wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. “This is Toni, my bestest friend in the entire universe.” 

"Is that my only character trait?" Toni joked as she laced her fingers with Marty's, her eyes never leaving Shelby, who uncomfortably acknowledged Toni's presence at the table. 

“The only that matters to me.” The tan-skinned girl replied in a sweet sing-song like voice, before placing a small kiss on Toni’s cheek. “Come, sit.” She gestured to the spare seat where Toni’s feet were still resting. 

Shelby averted her gaze once again, as she pulled out the chair, forcing Toni's feet to fall to the ground with a thud. But just as she was about to sit, the bitter basketball star pushed against one of the metal legs, sending both the surprised blonde and the chair falling to the ground. On the ground, Shelby looked up at the table in disbelief as Toni peered down, that addictive smirk on her face. "Whoops." She muttered as Marty and Leah jumped up to help her. 

“Toni!” Marty hissed, as she helped Shelby back to her feet and grabbed some napkins to clean up the milkshake spilled down her dress. 

“It’s hardly like I meant it!” Toni shot back as she moved to pick the chair up and carefully place it behind the embarrassed blonde. 

“It’s fine.” Shelby finally spoke, her cheeks a fluorescent pink as she peaked past her messy hair at the three girls staring at her. “No harm done.” She forced a smile onto her light pink lips and slowly sat, taking extra caution. 

Toni huffed back into her seat as Marty sent her a warning glare. The basketball star hated that she’d let her anger get the better of her, but she was also slightly impressed that Shelby stayed. It was obviously going to take a lot more than a little trip to get rid of this blonde princess, good thing Toni was an expert at playing the long game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm taking prompts for this ship atm over on my Tumblr. Or likewise, you can comment here with your prompts :)


End file.
